


Feather

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Feather, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Peter and Neal enjoy a perfect sunny afternoon. (Or in any of the winged!boys 'verses - Peter shares a secret with Neal :P)





	Feather

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wr1dgcvngbdwq1g/hint.gif?dl=0)


End file.
